


Accident

by haruhi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruhi/pseuds/haruhi
Summary: It came unexpected when later that day, he bumped into the British boy again at a coffeeshop down the street of their university.





	Accident

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt

Alfred wasn’t mad. He was livid.

After a long, sleepless week, he had finally completed his thesis report three days before the deadline. Alfred was honest to god, tired and ready to go in hibernation mode if only some clumsy guy hadn’t bumped into him in the library.

Literally bumped into him.

He recalled the incident clearly. the mug the other had been holding did a somersault and landed flat on Alfred’s laptop.

“I spent a whole week on that!” The American screeched as the shorter blonde frantically dabbed at his keyboard with tissue papers.

“I swear it was an accident!”

Thankfully it was only water, since you’re not allowed anything else in the library, but god know how long before his system dries until he can check for any damage.

“I’m sorry- I’m really sorry! I should have watched where I was going.”

Darn right.

“It’s due in three days!”

Alfred is known around campus for his sunny smile and loud boisterous laughter. Though, after a week of hell, even the clearest sky could catch a few rain clouds. He wasn’t in the mood to be nice. In fact, he wasn’t in the mood to even talk to anyone.

The guy that bumped into him had an English accent. He know this guy, he’s seen him quite a bit around the library this past week hunched in his own corner. Now that Alfred had a better look at him, he noticed the other student too had dark circles under his eyes.

“I-I’ll help you do it again.”

“Dude, listen. I don’t know what major you’re taking but it’s obviously not rocket science,” the student visibly flinched. Alfred almost felt bad, “just- Just leave me alone.”

He could feel dozen pair of eyes on him as he grabbed his belongings and stormed out of the library, devastated. Especially the librarian- the timid girl sighed in relief probably thankful that no fight broken out.

It came unexpected when later that day, he bumped into the British boy again at a coffeeshop down the street of their university.

“Oh, hello.”

“Hey.”

“Did you managed to get your report done?”

Alfred look down to his feet, slightly embarrassed about his earlier outburst, On his defense, he had a reason to be upset but still, it was kinda dumb when he thought about it now.

He had most of it saved on an external drive and the rest still jumbled in his brain, he could finish it again in time. The problem is he had nothing to work on. It was that time of the year where none of the computers on campus will be unoccupied, with finals coming up and deadlines to be met. And he sure as hell couldn’t borrow Kiku’s laptop; in fact, the IT student would probably dropkick him if he even dared to ask. He sat there in silence, pursing his lips in deep thoughts.

Until, the barista spoke up again. Seemingly able read his thoughts.

“Do you need a computer…?”

“What.”

“Computer. Do you need one? Look, I’m genuinely sorry for what I’ve done, you can borrow my laptop to finish your thing, I don’t need it anymore. Please, at least let me make it up to you this way.”

Alfred hesitated, but accepted his offer.

“I’m Alfred.”

“Arthur. You can pick it up at my dorm later. Now, may I take your order?”


End file.
